


El Cóndor Pasa

by ChloShow



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloShow/pseuds/ChloShow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the road of ambition meets a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Cóndor Pasa

Nacho doesn't sleep well. Not that his bed was too stiff or the neighborhood’s howling dogs kept him up; he would’ve been on easy street if those were his only issues.

Part of him said he was a bad son for not being contented to a life working in his father’s shop. He’d always wanted _more_ , and that was a dangerous goal when the possibilities to fulfill that dream were so readily available. If only he were one of the average citizens of Albuquerque, he’d probably have a wife by now, a steady legal job…

Friends.

But he was the last person to feel sorry for himself. Anything he set his mind to he could accomplish (within reason), and by all means he was a success. Unfortunately, somewhere along his way to the top, he’d hit a ceiling; he’d plataeued. No matter how much he sculpted his mannerisms to fit the gig and despite how much more cautious and restrained and competent he was compared to the Salamancas, no kinship ties meant no leadership position.

And not only did he personally find Tuco and Hector’s actions repugnant, they were also bad for business. The Salamancas _enjoyed_ flying off the handle, picking fights, and shooting people in the face for the simple fact that they _could_ and no one (up until now) would've tried to do a damn thing about it. 

Sure he was scared. No one betrayed the Salamancas without a war, and he was an army of one. They had a legacy spanning generations, while he lived a divided life: soldier and son.

Beyond his plans to solidify the hold on the few customers he did have, there was nothing but a vast, far-reaching desert with a cloudless sky. Usurping Tuco occupied all his free time, and if that moment ever came to pass, where would he be? He hadn’t thought about life outside work because his life was his work; however, that empty horizon tugged at doubts in the corners of his mind, doubts he wasn’t ready to unspool at a time when keeping his calm was most crucial.

That night he dreamt of the place where he saved James McGill's life. His van was gone, and the sand reflected the sun into his eyes, forcing him to squint to make out shapes in the brush. Birds of prey soared overhead, and he assured himself they weren’t for him.


End file.
